They maid a bet
by I'M BI BI BI
Summary: America and Russia made a bet that would have the loser be the winner's maid. America tries to get out of it by placing Canada in his place instead. Now Canada has to be Russia's maid for two weeks. (m) for reasons.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

He let out a deep sigh. He looked at the clock on the wall and decide to take

a little break. His boss, once again, gave him a load of paperwork for him to do. He got up from his chair and stretched. He walked around his office to get his blood flowing to his legs again. He walked to a small table that was only holding a globe. He looked at Asia, mainly to 'himself' or at least to the land Russia. He then looked at the territory that he used to own in Northern America.

Russia remembers owning Alaska. It was around the 18th century. Somewhere in the 1740s was when Europeans discovered it. It was a Russian expedition led by Danish navigator Vitus Bering. Russia remembers seeing Alaska, it was really a rich land piece. There were many games for the hunters to hunt, extending from fishes to bears. What drawn his people was the walrus ivory and the valuable sea otter fur, which could be traded with the natives. The natives came from what would later be the territory of Alaska and Canada.

Canada. What a strange country. Russia tried to think about all that he knows about the Great North. He was a colony of England and France. He was on the Allies' side during World War II. He knew he was America's brother. At least he thinks he is. They are practically twins. Even with America's face, Canada was different. He was softer. He was softer in his appearance, his actions, and even in the way he talked. He would never hurt a soul unless told to. Just like every other nation.

The kindness of his heart and the bad habit of saying no to anyone that uses him, nothing political of course just personal, are the reasons that made Russia feel guilty to choose between having him or America as his maid for two weeks.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

America and Russia were conversating. It was more arguing about who was better at what. Doing the typical "enemies" things. After they have were told to keep quiet for the third time, they decided to play cards. They were still arguing but in a lower volume. They had played at least three games as they waited for their Bosses to finish their meeting.

"This is boring!" America shouted. He then turned to see if anybody came out of the meeting room to hush him.

"Then let's make it interesting," Russia suggested

America looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"I'm listening," America responded.

"The next game that we play the loser has to…" the Russian has stopped midway to think of something. You might think that someone who brings up a bet would have had all the details ready.

There was silence between both men before one of them spoke again.

"be the winner's maid for TWO weeks!" finished America.

"Seems fair." Agreed Russia with his childish smile.

The next game was played slower than the first three. Every move planned carefully, so careful that both nations felt as if it was the Cold War all over again. Neither of them made a move without thinking of all the possible moves that the other could make. All the wrong and right choices were thought out and both try not to make any nervous gestures. They did not shake their legs, rubbed their chins, or even sweat. These moves were easy for them to avoid since they were trained for it many years ago. But still, when your life is not on the line, it was a bit harder to keep the littlest of details under control. But luckily neither of them would notice. It was ridiculous at how much thought they put into this little game. All for what? A childish bet. No lives were at risk, just someone's pride.

Time has passed and finally, there was a winner.

America, winner of the two out of the three previous games, had planned on embarrassing Russia by having him be his maid. That's the reason why he suggested it. He had beaten Russia two times before they made the bet. He was ready to brag about beating him. He knew he had a good hand, so it came to a shock to him when Russia won.

"That was fun, да."

"Wait how about two out of three!"

"Hет."

"Come on dude! Double or nothing!"

The American was trying to get the Russian to play a few more rounds with him. He had to get out of this bet. He was America after all, he had a reputation to maintain and wearing a maid costume was not part of it.

"No Amerkia and besides this was your idea."

"I only made the bet because I was winning before, but now it's different. Come on dude let's play again!" the American said in a very fast and worry pace.

The Russian was still not changing his mind.

America had given up on trying to get out of the bet. He was now planning his schedule in his mind. He would have to move somethings around and probably cancel some meetings here and there. He would have to explain to his Boss that...that he will not be able to attend to his duty because... because he will be Russia's maid for TWO FUCKING WEEKS! Even saying it in his head brought him pain, how was he supposed to say that to his Boss OUT LOUD! He might as well lie.

He had realized there is no way of getting out of this. Will, in that case, he would first have to call Canada and tell him he would need to change their meeting to another d-

America had gotten an idea.

"Why don't you want to follow with your own bet. Is it because you're afraid that you'll look fat in a maid's uniform?" Russia said snapping the other from his own thoughts.

"OK first, eat a dick. Second, Alfred Fucking Jones is afraid of nothing," he said in his hero's voice.

"...Your middle name is 'Fucking'?"

"What! No! That's not the point. Anyway. No, I am not afraid of wearing a maid costume. I would look so Fucking great. But…"

He notices the last part got the others attention.

"but...I think Canada would look better in one. Don't you think so?" The American asked planting the image of the Canadian in the mind of the Russian.

"I guess he would." There was some questioning in Russia's voice.

"I mean he does speak French and it is one of his official languages, so maybe he would wear a French maid costume. But at the same time, I don't think he will buy it himself. Maybe France will get it for him. If France is picking it out, it would probably be very short."

The Russian never truly paid any attention to the other Nation. They were on "okay terms". They don't hate each other but they don't talk a lot. Never less he knows of Canada and that image of him that America spoke of made him have second thoughts of the younger nation.

"why are you saying this?"

"I was just thinking maybe you would want Canada as your maid instead of me."

This, Russia was interested in.

"I see you are thinking about it. Now, I'm not saying you SHOULD choose him, I'm just trying to give you choices. And I am not trying to show him off buuut..he is great at cleaning, is an amazing cook, and he makes a lovely company-"

"okay."

"w-what! You're going to do it! For real?! Sweet! I'll call him and let him know!"

Both Bosses have walked out of the meeting room.

"I'll call you to talk about it more." America whisper, not wanting his Boss to hear them.

Both nations walked away with their own Country's Leader.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Canada was about to start cooking dinner when he heard his phone ring from the other room.

"I'll get it...ku...ku.. I'll get it," he said to his bear, not remembering its name. He had called out about getting the phone, even though the bear made no effort to try and get to the phone before his owner.

He made his way to the living room where his furry companion and his phone were. He picked up the device and saw that it was a call from America, his somewhat of a twin.

"Hello."

"DUDE! MATTIE! MAT! MATTHEW! MY BROTHER! HOW'S IT GOING!"

"...what do you want from me." Canada had said in a much less uplifting tone that he had just a minute before his America called.

"whAAAAt whAt mAkes you think I called for a favor? Can't I just called you because I care?"

Canada took a moment to think about the American's comment. He's right. He just assumed that he called for a favor. Maybe he really did just call because he cared for him. Canada now felt ashamed for the way he answered his neighbor.

"You're right, I'm sorry Alfred. It's going great how about you?"

"no harm is done, bro! It's great to hear that, and I'm doing good as well… actually...no I'm not.

"Oh, how come?"

"You see, I got into a bet with Russia…. It's not pretty...for neither of us."

"what do you mean. Why is it bad for the both of you?"

Canada founded it odd that whatever bet they made did not satisfy at least one of them.

"...it's actually bad for the both of us."

There was silence from both ends

"what do you mean." Said Canada once again in that not so cheerful tone.

"hear me out-"

"Alfred!"

"Now first thing first, that meeting our bosses were supposed to have later on this month...yeeeaaah it needs to be rescheduled."

"ALFRED! WHY!"

"…."

"ALFRED! F! JONES! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME I'LL ...I'LL HANG UP AND I WON'T RESCHEDULE THE MEETING AND IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP YOU...YOU WILL LOOK BAD!"

The American was surprised by the volume of the Canadian's voice.

He was already having a hard time trying to tell him about the bet, and him yelling at him is NOT helping.

Alfred sighed. "okay let me start from the beginning."

Canada went to set down on his couch next to his bear. He already knows this is going to take a while.

"okay. So, there were this dude names Christopher Columbus and he sailed to what would be later known as the Americas, but he did not know that because he thought that he was sailing to Indi-"

"ALFRED FUCKING JONES! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO PLAY THESE GAMES"

"Okay, I'm SORRY! BUT PLEASE DON'T HANG UP!"

"THEN GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!"

"OKAY!"

Both Nations took a moment to relax. Alfred was trying to figure out a way to tell Canada about his bet with Russia, and Canada was trying to fight the urge to hang up on him.

"okay. So, me and Russia-"

"Russia and I." Canada corrected him.

"...We were playing cards." America continued ignoring Canada's comment. "And we decided to make a bet. The loser would have to be the winner's maid, with uniform and all."

Canada was silent but still listening.

"are you still there?"

"Oui."

"Speaking of French. I tried to get out of the bet. I managed to, but only if I could get someone to take my place. I afford to let France take my place, but Russia said no to that suggestion." The American knew he was lying but at this point, he did not care. "I then accidentally put you as a choice and will…. Russia agreed to it and will-" he stopped speaking when he heard a gasp from the other end.

Canada was shocked.

"are you okay? PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!"

"How could you!", it came out more of a reaction than a question.

"I've tried to get him to cancel the bet, but he refused."

Right there and then America got an idea. "hey maybe I can bet money. I'll call Russia and bet the bet along with a couple of hundreds and win. I'll get the money and you get 'not having to be his maid for two weeks!" America said proudly of himself.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Do you want to be his maid?"

"No."

"then it's settled. I'll call Russia and then I'll call you to tell you what happens."

"okay. Bye."

"Bye."

They hanged up.

"Oh, Kuma what am I going to do?"

The bear looked up and faced his owner. "who are you?"

"I'm Canada." Just like that Matthew is back to his regular calm whispering tone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

America was looking at the phone. The phone that he would use to call Russia…. eventually, he just needs to figure out how to talk to him.

"Hey Russia, remember that bet we made? I'm sorry Canada can't take my place to see you in two weeks." America said to himself. "oh, hell to the No. OK! I won't go through it, Canada won't either." America then gasped! He picked up the phone then dialed and waited for Russia to pick up. He waited, it felt like forever and that little annoying phone sound tortured him. Finally, he heard the Russian's voice.

"Привет"

"Russia, you son of a gun! How's it going?"

"what do you want."

"whAAAAt whAt mAkes you think I called a favor. Maybe I just called to see how you are doing. I wanted to make sure you're okay, I care for my ffff-former somewhat of an Allie." America considers that calling Russia a "friend" was not appropriate.

Russia was surprised at the reason that the American gave for calling him. He thought maybe America was just trying to be friendly, he is the social type. Russia did not completely buy it, but he saw no other reason as to why he would be calling him. No other reason except for...

"that is very kind...kind of not quite yourself. You would not be calling to get out of the bet? Would you?"

"what? No, I am just trying to...to shove a pumpkin up my ass! OK YES, I AM CALLING ABOUT THE BET! Happy?!"

"So, did you talk to Canada?"

"yes."

"wonderful. I have been wanting to ask you, what are his sizes?"

"why?"

"to make sure I got the right fitting for his uniform~," Russia said very sweetly.

"I was just kidding about the uniform, the bet never said that the person needed to dress like a maid!"

"I know but thought I should have one made just in case."

"Anyways, you see Russia, me and Canada don't want t-"

"Canada and I." Russia corrected him.

"We don't want to do it. So how about we get another sucker to do it. How about France?"

"no."

"you're right. He would just wear the costume and clean nothing. He would probably go on strike anyway." America said adding that extra part to lighten the mood. "How about England?"

"no. He would complain too much."

"Yeah, he loves to complain." America thought about who else is there to choose. He cannot ask countries that don't like him or countries that don't like Russia. Most countries fear Russia. America snapped his fingers.

"How about Belarus!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU JUST THROW ME INTO HELL!" Russia screamed so loud that he lost his accent.

"Woah, dude! Come down! OK, not Belarus."

"look, America." he sighed, half annoyed and the other half he was trying to relax after that heart attack America gave him. "If you can't follow through with the bet, THAT YOU MADE, then it's fine."

"REALLY!"

"No. Ha gotcha! You ARE FUCKING IDIOT! HAHAHA! YOU THOUGHT! NO! YOU REALLY THOUGHT I WAS KIDDING! HOW ARE YOU THIS GULLIBLE! I MEAN I CAN GET HOW YOU CAN MAKE AN ASS OUT OF YOURSELF, but gullible? Hahaha!"

"Very funny Russia but -

"hahahahah!"

"Russia, in all real-"

"Hahahahah!"

"Russ-"

"HAHAHA!"

America hanged up the phone seeing he was getting nowhere with him.

The phone ringed just seconds after he hanged up. He picked it up hoping it was not a laughing Russia.

"LOOK YOU FUCKING BASTARD I AM TRYING TO BE REASONABLE AND YOUR FUCKING LAUGH IS NOT-"

"I was not laughing." A soft voice came from the other line.

"oh Matthew, hey. What's up?"

"just checking on how it's going with Russia."

"Oh, I'm still trying to change his mind."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it. Bye."

"Bye."

He hanged up. As he was going to call the other nation, the phone started to ring. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"you son of a bitch. Don't hang up on me again."

"THEN TAKE THIS SERIOUS!"

"WE ARE ARGUING ABOUT SOMEONE WEARING A MAID'S UNIFORM! HOW SERIOUS DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE IT!"

Both lines were quiet.

"...yeah, you're right. So, is there any way to get out of it! Please!"

"Hmm..."

"Pleeeeeeas!"

"Okay! We will play one more game. I will bet the bet and you will bet $80,000 dollars.

"80,000 DOLLARS! I DON'T HAVE THAT TYPE OF MONEY!"

"Do we have a bet?"

"...yeah"

"Good. Now how was your day?"

"America was not expecting this.

"oh ah, besides this, it's going good. It's a beautiful day, I DON'T have a lot of work. That's how I was able to call you. My back is killing me, but what else is new. It comes and goes but nothing that stretching won't fix on these old bone-"

Russia hanged up. Russia always hangs up first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Two days after the call, both nations started to plan when they will meet. What was supposed to be a single phone call between both men, ended up being multiple calls due to arguments breaking out. Finally, they agreed on meeting somewhere in Alaska. They neared down to three cities. Sitka, Barrow, or the capital of the State, Juneau. The city that was chosen was Sitka, or as Russia called it, "New Archangel". He called it that to annoy the American.

It was settled. They will fly to Sitka and meet up at the hotel that America picked. America decides to phone Canada and tell him about his and Russia's 'meeting'. In a surprise, Canada told America that he wanted to meet with them. America agreed, there was no harm in having him to tag along. He would at least keep the peace between him and Russia, are at least try to.

Oh, Canada. He tries so hard to be a good person, keeps to himself, hugs trees, tries to keep calm. Oh, how he tries.

It was about a week until it was possible for all three nations to travel to Alaska. Canada and America meet at the airport and headed to the hotel. They waited for Russia to check in. America would wait in the lobby for the tall man to appear so that he can lead him to the room that Canada and himself are staying at.

"he's still not here, Alfred are you sure you send him the right address?"

"I'm sure. I even told him the name of the hotel and described the building."

"have you tried calling him and asking where he is. Maybe he got lost on his way here."

"I'll try." Alfred picked his phone and dialed Russia's number.

There was ringing coming from the phone as blond waited for the other to pick up and answer his call.

"Yes?" Russia answered.

"where are you? We have been waiting for you at the hotel for like hour dude!"

"we? Who I with you?"

"Canada wanted to come along."

"Oh, and why are we meeting again?"

Has Russia forgotten? Have the heavens smiled down upon America? Can this be his window of freedom? If it is he should jump through it.

"you know what I don't know. Sorry to waste your time and made you-"

"MADE! That's right the bet, спасиба Америка." Russia said. He knew he was lying to the American, he wanted him to see if the American would lie to him as well. It was fun to see the American get his hopes up and then crush them. Russia let out a childish giggle.

"y-you're welcome...Russia." Alfred said in a sad tone. He should have just not called the taller man.

"I am doing something and will be late. But not for long. Wait a bit longer."

"ah okay. We are ordering room serves so will you eat before you get here are do you want us to order you something?"

"Hmmm" As Russia was deciding he should take up the American on his deal or not. "sure."

"Okay, what do you want? There's ahh hey Canada pass me the room serves menu. Thanks. Okay so they have, give me a minute I'm trying to find the…the no that's breakfast…they have-"

"JUST ORDER ME ANYTHING! See you there I have to go!" Russia hanged up.

America was looking at his phone. What was that?

"what happened? Is he on his way?" Canada asked as he was showing the menu to Kumajiro. The bear was already looking at the menu looking for fish.

"He is … doing something and will be late…he then said to order for him…and he hung up, but he sounded…scared."

"is he okay? Should we call him back? What if something happened to him?

Oh Canada, always worrying about others. Matthew really is a humble person.

"he's fine, I'm sure. Now let's order food." Alfred said as he walked to the bed to set down next to Matthew.

"okay." the Canadian said with a frown on his face.

"he's going to be okay, why are you so worried about him? We are talking about Russia, the scariest country to every walk this earth…what have you gotten Stockholm syndrome already?" Alfred teased Matthew.

"shut up, it's your fault that I'm involved in this!" Canada yelled which did not come out that way.

"We are involved in this." Alfred said "let's just order and wait for him. You ask if they serve pancakes at this hour, get your bear some food and I'll order my and Russia's food."

The Canadian agreed with the American and once they decide on what they wanted they called room services.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

America and Canada finished eating their meal, however America suggested on ordering pancakes. The sun was out, and from the hotel's window, the two blonds could see people living their lives. Canada decides to go stare out the window. He saw people get into their cars and drive off, he saw some arriving by car and getting out. Many different ages. He wondered to himself if he had met any of them before, it is a small world after all. He noticed a family going into a restaurant. There were many families all around, however, this family seemed big. He could tell by the huge circle made around an old man. He must be the grandfather. Canada could not see the older gentleman's face clearly, but he was pretty sure he was really old. He must be by the way they are taking extra care of him.

That poor soul, the thing he must have been through. The things he must have seen. Canada tried to think if the old man had served with him or at least with America. He was in Alaska after all.

He remembered how Alaska helped defend America during the Cold war. To be so close to the "enemy" a.k.a Russia and so far from who you're supposed to be fighting for a.k.a America. The shortest distance between other Nations was over the North Pole, placing this state at the front lines. He imagines himself living here in the 1950s. Such terror it must have been. On one side you have a country that talks trash about another country. On the other side, you have a country that talks trash about other countries but could also send bombs that could or could not reach you.

Seeing history through the eyes of humans, most important citizen really opens his eyes. Too bad he has to keep them close. It's better that way. However, that means that everything that he hears is louder.

So much has changed. The people, the land, himself. He started to feel bad, he was no longer looking at the people below him, he was looking at his own reflection.

"So much. So much"

"Whoa okay. I knew you liked Maple syrup but I am not pouring you a lot. I want some too."

Canada turned around to see America and two big stacks of pancakes.

"What?" He asked as he made his way to America who was struggling to open the maple bottle.

"I asked you if you wanted syrup on your pancakes. And you said, so much."

"Oh yeah."

America pours some syrup on his pancakes. He tried to close the bottle but got syrup on his fingers

"Crap," he said as he licked his fingers only to get syrup on the other hand as well.

Is this the same guy I was just thinking about? The one who is feared. Canada thought to himself.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey, dude do you mine, I'm kind of in a sticky situation," America said as he laughed at his own joke.

Canada answered the door. The visited was Russia.

"Hello Russia, come in."

"Hello, comrade Canada," Russia said as he stepped inside.

"Sup, Russia."

"America." He greeted the blond. He turned around to see the other blond, the one that was not a mess. At the moment. "Are you ready?" he asked the Canadian, catching him off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Home. with me. My home."

"But wait. Russia can we please talk this out," Canada said as he made his way to America's side.

"We can talk. It won't change my mind but we can talk."

"Come on dude," America said trying to help, but in all honesty, he gave up a while ago. He knew he could not get the money all by himself. And there was no way he was going to be a maid, especially to Russia.

"Нет." Russia got closer to Canada. "I will carry you if I must."

Canada looked at America. No help there. America did not even try to talk Russia out of it, that was the whole point of meeting here. He gave America a look. A look that said, "dude, help me." there was no talking. He waited for America to break into his "hero" mode and help him. But at last nothing.

"Okay. fine, I'll go with you. You don't have to carry me." Canada got his suitcase that America convinced him to bring. He told him that he was certain he could get Russia to change his mind and that after he did they would spend some time in Alaska. He lied.

A Canada was about to walk out, he stopped. He noticed that kumajiro was following him. Should he take him? Canada wanted to, so he could have a friend by his side. But he might get lonely, especially since he will be Russia' maid. He won't have time to take care of both Kuma and keeping up with the housework in Russia's huge house.

"No Kuma your stay. You will go back home and stay with my boss."

"Okay." the bear answered back.

"You will take him home, and leave him with my boss, don't worry about explaining to my boss where I am. It won't matter. Do you think you can handle that, Alfred.?"

Oh, Canada was mad.

"Yeah. sure"

Russia grained.

"Hey! Are you going to eat that damn soup that I order and paid for! It's cold by the way."

"No. but here's the money for it." Russia decided to hand him a $20 and a $10. He was feeling generous. But not sorry. He decides to add salt to the wound that Canada left on him. "It feels like am paying for a prostitute, yes?" there that should really do some damage.

It did. Canada gasped when Russia said that. America was shocked too.

Canada and America both saw it like that, but neither of them wanted to say anything in order to avoid making things worse.

And so both of the world's biggest countries walked out.


End file.
